The present invention relates generally to the field of data transmission and more particularly to packet data transmissions.
In packet data communications networks, a scheduler is typically used to manage packet data transmissions so as to maintain a steady stream of data transmissions, in accordance with the data processing throughput of the recipient of the transmissions. Various scheduling techniques have been developed, including Deficit Round Robin (DRR) which uses weights to give preference to different types of packet data transmissions.